Late Night Snack
by SecondAlternateLieutenant
Summary: Mako wakes up to an empty bed and a hungry wife. Smut, shameless smut.


There was little else Mako loved than sleeping next to a warm body.

For years it had been a safety concern with Bolin, making sure that his brother was still warm, that he was alive and breathing and still had enough body heat to stay warm. Now, a few weeks into his marriage, he was savoring a more comfortable body heat that rested next to him nightly.

Except she wasn't there.

Mako pushed himself up on his hands and looked at her side of the bed blankly; sleep clouding his brain while he stared at the indent on her pillow. She had been there, they'd been intimate, but now she was missing. And he didn't like that.

Feeling the stiffness of sleep start to fade, Mako pushed himself up further with his arms and bent his knees to climb off of the bed, sliding so his feet hit the floor, not bothering with pants as he walked for the door. He saw a light in their kitchen and went for it, grinning at the sight before him.

Korra was standing at their fridge, peering into it with her bottom lip tucked between her teeth. She was almost completely naked, wearing only her panties as she stood, one knee bent looking at their food. Her hair was even mostly loose in the back; her wolftails were intact, but sliding down, losing their grip on her hair.

"Korra." Mako murmured her name and she looked at him, her eyes darkening when she saw him in the doorway. "It's two am, come back to bed." He mumbled, grinning at the look in her eye.

"I'm hungry." She murmured, eyes trailing down his chest to his waist and pelvis. "I need an energy boost."

"I'll make you something." Mako stepped in and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder, looking over her into the fridge, pressing his body completely against hers.

"You aren't going to change my mind." Korra grinned up at him and he grinned back.

"Can't blame me for trying, what sounds good?"

"If you'd just cook some noodles, we can put that sauce you made last week on it." Korra grinned. "I always overcook them."

"I know." Mako kissed her temple and moved away to put the boiling water on. "Do me a favor?"

"Sure." Korra was leaning against the counter now; her topless form was highly distracting.

"Put a shirt on and grab me some shorts." Mako sighed. "I can't cook if you're going to distract me."

"What if I like distracting you?" Korra grinned wickedly as she started sauntering for their bedroom.

"Then you don't get your snack."

"Fair." Korra laughed and went into their bedroom, returning with a brief camisole covering her breasts, but her stomach was showing a good four inches of skin over her panties. It was like she found the tiniest shirt she owned to put on as she handed him a pair of his worn shorts to pull on. It was necessity really, the last time he'd tried to cook naked he'd burned his upper thigh much too close for comfort, so pants were now vital to cooking.

"Did you eat today?" Mako asked softly as he yawned, throwing the noodles into the boiling water.

"I had breakfast, but I missed lunch and then we skipped dinner." Korra grinned at him, leaning on the counter as he stirred the noodles. He'd put in enough for two, knowing he should eat if she was going to. It only took a few minutes to put together two bowls of her favorite seaweed noodles with the white sauce over top. "Thank you, you're the best." Korra leaned over and gave him a solid kiss before digging into her bowl, shoveling more noodles in the first bite than he figured would ever fit into his mouth.

"You're very welcome." Mako grinned. "Tomorrow's my day off, so you'll need your strength."

Korra grinned, but didn't reply as her mouth was full of noodles. He ate his with her, impressed he was able to keep pace with her until the end when she cleaned up her bowl and carried to the sink as he finished up his last few bites. He had just swallowed his last mouthful when she pulled her shirt back off, looked him straight in the eye and moved to walk past him.

Mako reached out and grabbed her arm quickly. Korra looked startled for a second until he pressed his mouth against hers and hoisted her up in his arms. He took two steps forward and set her down on the counter so she was slightly taller than he was and she kissed him back, wrapping her arms and legs around his waist. Mako kissed her back, his hands sliding up her waist to her sides, one sliding back to her smooth back while the other cupped one breast, making her moan into his mouth.

"Mako." She moaned his name and gripped him tightly, her head falling back as he released her mouth and kissed down her neck. He trailed his lips down her neck, nibbling at her skin until he made it to the sweet spot near the back of her neck and gave her a well placed nip. Her entire body bucked against him at the shot of pleasure shot down her spine, a strangled gasp the only sound she could make. "Pants." She managed. "Off." Her blue eyes bored into his, the color nearly eclipsed by her dilated pupils.

"Yes, ma'am." Mako hooked his thumbs on the waistband of his shorts and slid them off, kicking them away and pulled at hers. Korra moved her legs and let him slide them off of her legs, flinging the scrap of blue cotton halfway across the apartment before moving between her legs, a hand on each of her thighs, pulling her closer to him. "What was it you wanted?" He asked as her arms tightened around his neck.

"Mako, please, just…" Korra muttered, annoyed that he did this, yet turned on anyway.

"Just what?"

"If you don't, I'm going to…" Her threat was silenced when he pushed into her. Pleased she'd gotten what she wanted; Korra wrapped both of her legs around his waist and angled her hips a little more to give him the space to push the rest of the way in.

"That it?" Mako teased, unable to help himself at the moment.

"_Yes_." Korra choked out the response as he moved when she opened her mouth to speak. "Oh you're enjoying yourself." She muttered, barely able to speak as he moved inside her, thrusting up where she was perched on their kitchen counter.

"Yeah I am." Mako grinned before he continued, the grin fading into concentration as she started to trail her fingers along his back and shoulders, then down his shoulders to his chest. "Korra."

"What?" She grinned and pressed her forehead to his. "What is it?"

She knew exactly what it was, so instead of reasoning with her, he pressed his mouth against hers and kissed her. Her hands cupped his cheeks and she controlled the kiss while he quickened his tempo, speeding up to a nearly crashing rhythm against her. The contractions of her muscles around him told him she was close and he had to move fast to meet her there. The sound she let out in his arms was one he didn't remember hearing from her before, but he didn't have time to dwell on it as he followed her immediately, making a muffled sound into the crook of her neck.

They were still in the wake of the intensity; the only movement was coming from Korra's hand as she stroked his hair absently.

"I don't want to move." Mako sighed against her as he lifted his head. "But I can't stand anymore." He slid his hands under her bottom and pulled her off of the counter. Korra held onto him as he carried her to their bedroom and fell onto the bed, no strength left in his limbs to hold her any longer.

"Mako." Korra curled herself up into his arms as he pulled the blankets over them.

"Yeah?" He was sleepy already, but she wasn't far behind.

"I love you." She murmured and leaned up to kiss him softly on his mouth. Mako's lips curved into a smile and he held her close against him.

"I love you too." He mumbled and kissed her temple absently as he slipped back into unconsciousness.

Korra grinned at her tired husband. Maybe they should skip dinner more often.


End file.
